Luvdisc
|} Luvdisc (Japanese: ラブカス Lovecus) is a Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Luvdisc is a fish-like Pokémon with a relatively flat body in the shape of a heart. Loving couples gave this Pokémon its name after spotting it in the ocean waters. It is primarily light pink, with pale lips and circular markings on its cheeks. During the spring, it forms groups that turn the ocean's surface bright pink. Luvdisc lives in , where it makes its nest in the branches of or coral reefs. As shown in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!, when two Luvdisc kiss, they are able to use their slender bodies as wings in order to fly for short periods of time. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Caserin and Luverin Both and have a Luvdisc, nicknamed Caserin and Luverin. They acquired the two Rendezvous Pokémon in Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing!. Other Juan's Luvdisc was first seen in The Great Eight Fate!. It was also used in the following episode in the Gym battle against . Minor appearances Several Luvdisc also appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom. Many wild Luvdisc appeared in multiple scenes of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea and at the beginning of Giratina and the Sky Warrior and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. A few Luvdisc also appeared in Hold the Phione!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Going for the Gold!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. Multiple Luvdisc appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Luvdisc appeared in The Guardian's Challenge! and SM006. Three Luvdisc appeared in SM005. Pokédex entries season, covering the surface of the ocean in a brilliant pink.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple wild Luvdisc appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wallace has a Luvdisc nicknamed Elizabeth that debuted in Short Shift for Shiftry. She is usually shown out of her Poké Ball, floating along beside him. Wallace relies on her to solve problems, as she is shown doing such things as putting out a burning scarf and releasing a and to test 's worth at Wallace's request. Also, the two seem to share a bond, as he rarely, if ever, has to specify what he wants her to do. Like all of Wallace's Pokémon in the manga, she is incredibly beautiful and was able to defeat all of Ruby's top Contest Pokémon, excluding Feefee, in an unofficial Contest in a matter of minutes. Wallace's mentor, Juan, also uses a pair of Luvdisc that first appeared in With a Spoink in Your Step II, who observe him as he trained Ruby and . In the Pokémon Omega Ruby Crimson Passion and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Indigo Wisdom manga Some Luvdisc appeared while and underwater with their . In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one's feelings of love.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Ever Grande City ( or ) ( )}} , Ever Grande City ( or ) ( )}} |} |} , ( )}} , ( )}} ( ing during a Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} and , Driftveil City, Undella Town, Undella Bay (Fishing)}} and , Seaside Cave, Undella Town, Humilau City (Fishing)}} |area= }} |} |} and , Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Shalour City, Azure Bay ( )}} , Ever Grande City, ( or )}} |} |} , Melemele Sea}} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ocean (Both Fields)}} |area= marine, Endless Level 29, Forever Level 29, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Coral Sea}} |} |} |area=Beach: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: The Daily Pokémon (#4)}} |area=Silver Isles: Windy Sea (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Upside-Down Island (All Areas)}} |area=Area 21: Stage 07}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Entrainment|Normal|Status|—|100|15|*}} |Heal Pulse|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Splash|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Sport|Water|Status|—|—|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Due to their similar appearance and identical typing, it was speculated that would evolve from Luvdisc upon Alomomola's introduction to the public. Origin Luvdisc is based on the and certain other species of fish that appear to kiss each other (such as the ). It is shaped like a . Its colors may be a reference to having a heart of gold, which signifies a person or being completely without malice, whose nature is loving or caring. Name origin Luvdisc and Lovecus is a combination of love and or disc (in reference to its thin, flat body). In other languages , , and |fr=Lovdisc|frmeaning=From love and discus or disc. Similar to English name |es=Luvdisc|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Luvdisc|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=사랑동이 Sarangdongi|komeaning=Combination of and |zh_cmn=愛心魚 Ài Xīn Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Love fish". |hi=लाभडिस्क Luvdisc|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} Related articles * Caserin and Luverin External links |} de:Liebiskus fr:Lovdisc it:Luvdisc ja:ラブカス pl:Luvdisc zh:爱心鱼